


Vampire Knight Fan Art

by TwelveWounds



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a fan of this series, this was drawn for someone for a secret santa in one of the towns I was living in at the time. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Knight Fan Art

## Zero from Vampire Knight

##### Although I may not be a fan, I think I really borrowed a lot from my style here LOL I see more of my stuff than the original creators. He still looks like a bishounen though, yes?

###### Artwork is mine, character is copyright to Matsuri Hino

######  [](http://imgur.com/gr8LnFe)


End file.
